


Her Purpose

by cerisemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, crowe has feelings, drabble maybe? its not very long, except not really bc ch. 9 happens but lets ignore that, luna is lowkey a little shit, slight angst, sort of more implied than out there tbh, theyre both tired and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon
Summary: In the Duscaen heat, Crowe reaches her breaking point and lets out her frustrations towards Luna.For FFXV Rarepair Week Prompt One (Arguing)





	Her Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this @ 1am whaddup im dying 
> 
> anyway they're lesbians and they're unappreciated 
> 
> this is super short whoops
> 
> um here's wonderwall

"Why are you so damn stubborn!?"

The Lucian sun bore down on the two women, searing their skin and heating their tempers. They'd been hiking across Lucis for the last two days, trying to reach Galdin on foot after having gone over the Chocobo rental period, and they were both a little agitated.

Currently, Crowe was forcing Luna into a sitting position, as the blonde struggled against her, in a futile attempt to remain standing. Her legs shook, and sweat was pouring down her face (and everywhere else, honestly.) Luna had collapsed just a few moments ago, and accordingly, Crowe decreed they take a rest in the shade of some trees. Luna's thoughts on the matter were less than amicable.

"I do not have time to rest. I must continue onwards to Altissia, and deliver the ring to Noctis." It was the same argument, every time the topic arose. Any time Crowe mentioned a break, or stopping at an outpost, it was just 'I must deliver the ring', or 'We must hasten to Accordo!' and honestly? Crowe was sick of it.

"You're never gonna make it to Altissia if you work yourself to death before we can even cross the sea!" Crowe's hair clung to the nape of her neck, and she shuddered as it rolled down her back. Her hair was in some semblance of a bun, and her jacket was knotted around her waist, but even then the sun felt too much for her.

Sure, back home there'd been plenty of sun, and the summers had been hotter than this, but she'd not been home in a long, long time. Now, Crowe was used to the colds of the Niflheim war front, and the mild weather of Insomnia, that never seemed anything less than perfect.  
Crowe had never been to Tenebrae, but it was an awfully flowery place she knew, surrounded by desert, an Oasis of sorts. Still, the humidity necessary to maintain the flora in Tenebrae was nothing like the dry, hot sun of Lucis, (or more specifically Duscae) she was sure of it. Not to mention the fighting whenever they came across any Empire troops, or hostile wildlife. (They'd fought a particularly vicious group of Voretooths earlier, and though Crowe had insisted otherwise, Luna had healed her injuries.)

So seeing this incredibly pale exhausted woman force herself to trek the wilds instead of fucking sitting down for a moment was...frustrating. Crowe had a mission, her final mission, and she intended to honour it. Honour the King, by seeing Lunafreya to Accordo. She just hadn't counted on Lunafreya making it so goddamned difficult. The Astrals could wait, Eos knows they've been sat on their asses for the past few centuries, but Lunafreya was adamant time was of the essence.

"I'm not afraid to die-" Luna stood once again, shoving Crowe's arm away.

" **Then what the hell am I here for?** " Crowe demanded. She sunk down, resting her head on the bark of the tree behind her. Chest heaving with deep breaths, and fierce eyes staring right into Luna's wide ones.

"When I took this mission, I swore that I'd bring you safely to Altissia. When I was recruited into the Glaive, I swore to obey the King's orders. Uphold his wishes, and fight for what was right." She sighed, her breath shaky, and her head lolled forwards onto her knees.

"Crowe.."

"The King is gone, the Glaive is gone, but I'm still here. And I promised myself; I promised King Regis that I'd protect you from anything. Didn't think I'd have to protect you from your own stupidity."

Luna knelt down, eyes softening, but Crowe wouldn't meet them. "You've got a duty, and so have I. We both made an oath to the King. If- If you die? We both fail. I'm not like Nyx, I was never as fond of the King. I didn't always agree with his orders. But he was a good man. Too good to lead a war, but too good to ignore one."

"Men like King Regis are hard to come by, and Kings even more so. He was so kind to me when I knew him, and I know the burden of my home's destruction weighed heavily upon his shoulders. There was never a moment he stopped caring."

"I want to do right by him Luna. I can't...I can't do that if you won't let me help you." She lifted her head now, watching Luna settle herself beside her. "I don't know a lot about it, but ever since you started making Covenants you've been getting more tired, stumbling more. Princesses don't stumble. I thought I'd wait a while, see if you said anything, but you're just keeping to yourself."

Luna stiffened up at the mention of the Covenants, and a mirthless smile settled on Crowe's face. So she'd been right.

"If it's some secret God thing I don't get, then fine. Keeping secrets is one thing; We've all got secrets. But lying to me? To the point you're hurting yourself? That's disrespecting all three of us. The King and us, I mean." Crowe faltered towards the end of her sentence. She'd gotten fairly off track, but her anger was gone, replaced by tired frustration.

"What I mean is, no one's gonna give you crap for taking a break if you need one." She grinned. "And if they do, I'll punch 'em. Simple. You got that, Princess?" Luna was quiet for a moment more, and Crowe worried she'd overstepped, when the blonde's head came to rest against her shoulder, a smile on her ennervated face. She breathed a sigh of relief, and let her cheek sit atop Luna's head. Her hair was soft, even when flat with sweat and slightly matted.

"Perhaps I'll take your advice. I _am_ rather weary."

"S'what I'm here for."

"You'd best keep a weather eye out. Can't have my protector mauled whilst I nap. I daresay I won't make it to Accordo without you." Crowe smiled, and pressed a kiss to the Princess' head.

"Sure. It's what I'm here for."

**Author's Note:**

> probably ooc but we know approximately jackshit about crowes feelings towards the king and imo luna is lowkey a shiteater. she's a minx in kingsglaive and im fairly certain nyx is more patient than crowe.
> 
> talk girls 2 me @ https://finalfantasylesbians.tumblr.com/


End file.
